tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Boxing Casey
Log Title: Boxing Casey Characters: Casey Arkeville, Gung-Ho, Sgt. Sideswipe, Spike Witwicky Location: The Coffin, Greenland Date: October 03, 2016 TP: Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Summary: Dr. Arkeville is prepped for his cell. Category:2016 Category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Category:Logs As logged by Arkeville - Monday, October 03, 2016, 10:01 PM The Coffin :The Coffin is the codename of an isolated clandestine CIA black site prison and interrogation center in Greenland. It got its nickname from its coffin-sized punishment isolation cells. The site is located east of Nuuk and was the location of a brick factory prior to the War on Terror. The CIA adapted it for extrajudicial detention. The prison is dark at all times, with curtains and painted exterior windows. Loud music is played constantly. The prisoners are kept in total darkness and isolation. Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Dr. Arkeville's sleeping form, waiting for another Joe appear. Dr. Arkeville is resting. And now, in substitution for his lethal claw is a very benign prosthetic that could have been a on the discarded pile of the prosthetic division of the VA clinic. Sgt. Sideswipe clears his throat and gulps. "Uh...Doctor?" Arkeville gradually opens his dark eyes, taking a moment to focus on his surroundings. He looks around in disoriented fear before finally concentrating his gaze on Sideswipe. His impressive white eyebrows knit together. He raises his hands, finding them chained together, and... wrong. He can't pull up any diagnostics on his arm. Or his bionic leg. Or his EM pulse generators. His eyes widen in alarm as brings up his palm and stares in horror at the cut-rate hook he's been supplied. Sgt. Sideswipe clears his throat. "Uh...how...are you ... uh...feeling, sir? You're just coming out of surgery." "I-- what have you done to me?" Arkeville's alarm borders on panic. "My limbs-- my cybernetics - they're not just prosthetics. I need them to keep me alive! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Arkeville starts to struggle, thrashing in his chains and increasing the likelihood of pulling out his stitches-- and maybe losing one of his new-to-him limbs. "What have you done to me?" he continues to shriek, his cries echoing in the corridor over the sound of loud music blaring from loudspeakers above. No one of importance will hear him scream. Sgt. Sideswipe shakes his head and says "No! Don't worry - you see - you're going to be monitored! There's going to be a staff of...uh...doctors...who..." As he tries to console Dr. Arkeville, Gung-Ho comes in and says/barks "Is he stable?!" Sgt. Sideswipe nods and says in a cautious tone. "Well...yeah, but..." Gung-Ho nods. "Okay...good, we're on a schedule." He then wheels the bed/dolly into ... the prison. Sgt. Sideswipe, still feeling very much like a newbie looks on impotently. "Okay, but wait!" He runs and gives Gung-Ho Dr. Arkeville's medications. "Make sure his guard gets this!" Arkeville flinches as he hears Gung-Ho's booming voice, and he doesn't seem very reassured by Sideswipe's promises, either. However, he does quiet his thrashing, perhaps realizing that escape is futile and he's more likely to simply injure himself further. "I'm not stable!" he shrieks at Gung-Ho, in what is perhaps the understatement of the year. "Get me out of here! You have no right to take my limbs!" He shakes and struggles weakly as he's wheeled into the prison area and towards his eventual small, dark cell. Sgt. Sideswipe gulps, his naiveté might have reminded Dr. Arkeville of a certain young construction worker he kidnapped a few years ago - and who he cruelly subjected to a series of horrifying mental tests. Now, Dr. Arkeville is getting a horror of his own. As he's being wheeled in, a few low, menacing voices can be heard, "Oh...a new one!" another chuckles "Playtime!" Another one shrikes "Cobra....LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" in a deafening tone. The further and further Dr. Arkeville is wheeled in, and the more primitive 'just a lock - no computerized control panel' security iron doors are open, it becomes more and more evident that escape is becoming more and more fleeting. As he's wheeled away, Arkeville's screeching voice can still be heard over the boom of the loudspeakers. "You can't keep me here!" he cries. "I'm a genius of science!" he insists. "My light cannot be locked away! You can't lock me away! You caaaaan't!" Finally his cries diminish away, and all can be heard is the laughter of his fellow captives-- and their captors. "Come on," Gung-Ho says to the visibly-shaken Sideswipe. "Let's go home." A mad Cobra operative continues to bellow "Cobra-LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" and it seems to be close to Arkeville's cell. A few weeks ago, Dr. Arkeville could have easily raised a fuss about a cooling element in his cell that may have squeaked too loud whenever it became activated. But now, between the routine, occasionally violent blasts of ear-pounding music, and a few bellowing crazies, it's becoming evident that Arkeville will not have any quiet time - unless...of course, he does, which would include full on solitary confinement. Sgt. Sideswipe gulps and nods to Gung-Ho. "Okayyy..." He looks at Gung-Ho and asks skeptically "I was right...right? They... DO have a doctor on hand?" Gung-Ho smirks at the question. "Sure they do. Can't have any prisoners die on our watch, right? Let's go." Gung-Ho turns to leave, not waiting for Sideswipe to follow. A few hours later, a slit in Arkeville's cell opens. It's part of Dr. Arkeville's dietary restrictions. After all, the Joes aren't animals, right? But the food is literally a puddle - almost like a compound that's whitish grey. "DINNER!" Hours later, Arkeville eats his dinner in the dark with a spoon, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He never thought he'd miss Autobot City, but compared to his new digs, it was paradise. Arkeville wonders what Spike Witwicky is doing right now, and quietly curses in the darkness. Meanwhile, back in warm Autobot City, Megan is cuddling next to Spike. Carly is away at work. And the repair bay is clean, Crosscut has nothing to do for Spike, so, the two are on the couch, eating ice cream, and watching 'Zootopia' - which, unlike many animated movies Spike's being dragged to with a young kid, he actually is enjoying this movie quite a bit. With Arkeville gone, life is good.